Behind the Scenes
by BookLovers18
Summary: A peek at what really goes on behind the silver screen. Some new characters added, but it will all make sense. When Falen Leigh Calder gets to join the Harry Potter Cast, she meets all the stars, including the famous Liliana Belle.
1. Prolouge

**A/N- Hey everyone. This is mine and BrownEyes11's first joint story, and our first HP story, so bear with us. The link to this story can be found on both of our profiles, along with links to pictures that correspond with the story. So hey, review review review! Reviews are love, and you can never have too much of that!** **There are also a couple of additional characters so if you have read HP or know the actors don't be shocked if you see new people. But don't worry I'm sure you will find out who they are. Oh and there is a couple of British terms, cause you know the HP cast is British.**

Disclaimer- We don't own diddly-squat.

_**The Daily Mirror**_

_**Fourth HP in the Making**_

_J.K. Rowling's Harry Potter series took the entire world by storm, and as we prepared for the 4th movie of the infamous Wizard Boy series, we caught up with some of our favorite cast members. Daniel was found skiing at his favorite resort in Eastern Switzerland. "I'm very excited for the 4th movie," he told us, zipping up his snowsuit, "The second session of filming starts next week and I've been going over my script like crazy. I know the fans are expecting a lot." He flashes us his winning smile, and zips down the slope. If his career as an actor does not work out, perhaps he could take up Olympic skiing! _

_We also met up with Emma Watson, who too, was very excited for the new movie. We caught up with her studying for her latest exam. Word is that she is going to go to one of England's most prestigious private high schools. We all wish you luck Emma! Sadly, she was unable to comment on the new movie. Well we are all anticipating the new arrival of this new movie. I can tell this is going to be an exciting one!_

_We then travelled to beautiful Hawaii where we found Tom relaxing by the pool, script in hand. "This is one of our best scripts yet," he told us, applying sunscreen to his easy to blister, pale skin. "I've been relaxing here for two weeks, and definitely ready for the second session of filming. I know the fans are anticipating this, and we on the cast certainly are too."_

_After we met up with Tom, we went to Thailand where we discovered Lily whose yacht was docked there. She told us, "I'm really excited, and judging by the books I've read that this one is going to be fantastic". _

_Rupert was found in his own home, spending some quality time with his family before filming starts. Tossing a ball to his brother/sister, he grinned at us and narrowly avoided dropping the ball. "Coming home to my family has been great, but I definitely miss the other cast members too. We've been e-mailing, and we're all look forward to the filming."_

_Well as you can see, man people, including the cast and the fans of course cannot wait for the new arrival of this movie!_

_Pick up next week's copy for the thrilling expose, Hamburgers: What's Really in Your Lunch?_


	2. Chapter 1

**1 week later**

(Lily's POV)

I stepped out of the sleek black Limo thanking the driver and closing the door. I smiled looking around at the surrounding scenery that was the Harry Potter movie set. It was great to be back.

In the distance, I could see people buzzing around, a swarm of excitement and energy. I took a deep breath, and readied myself to go into the crowd.

"Lillianna!" gushed Beth, my handler. "It is just so _great_ to see you again! We are all very excited for this movie!" her unmoving smile and unmoving hair were stiff in the brisk wind. I pulled my jacket closer around me, and tried to smile at her as pieces of my blonde hair affixed themselves to my lip gloss.

Yup, I was definitely back.

**Trenton, Connecticut**

(Falen's POV)

"Falen Leigh! You'd better stop e-mailing or IM-ing, or _whatever_ it is, you're doing right now! You'd better get started on your homework!"

Groan. I rolled my eyes and Xed out of the open page, typing a quick goodbye to my friend Kieran. "'Kay Mom!" I called back to her.

Hunching over, I reached for my heavy bag and pulled it over to me, digging through until I found my binder. I flipped it open and muttered cynically to myself about lousy homework and stupid cheap flimsy folders that ripped practically whenever I touched them.

Flicking through my homework book, I was relieved to see that my homework situation was minimal. I had to put the finishing touches on my PowerPoint presentation for Biology, detailing the parts of the human excretory system (because I had to be assigned something gross, as opposed to Kieran, who got to put together a report about how the brain's abstract thinking process works, because he has all the luck). I also had to do some sentence structure worksheet for English, and then I was home free.

Thirty minutes later, when I'd finished my automatic narration for the PowerPoint (because I just couldn't handle standing in front of the classroom pointing at the screen while 20 kids laughed at me as I stumbled over the word 'urethra'), I was just about to shut down when one of those obnoxious windows popped up, flashing bright colors that made me feel lucky I didn't have epilepsy.

"Could YOU be the next MOVIE STAR?!" it asked me thoughtfully. "Try out for the role of CHARLOTTE LAKE in the 4th Harry Potter movie! YOU could be a STAR!" The mouse hovered over the little red 'X' symbol in the corner of the screen, as I continued to stare at the ad.

Somehow, I could not bring myself to close it. The flashing colors were enticing, and I found myself following the highlighted link.

I wasn't normally one to do things like this. I knew all about cyber-stalkers, had heard plenty of stories about creepy internet accidents.

But, what the heck? It was just a stupid ad. I'd probably enter my info, and start getting catalogues in the mail featuring dumb stuff I'd never buy, was all.

However, something inside me made me want to click on the enter box. I mean, what's the harm? Even if I did get a couple of stupid magazines I could always recycle them, and I mean this was my chance to finally prove to everyone, including my snotty drama teacher, that all my hard work in the acting field had finally worn off.

The page loaded quickly, too fast for me to change my mind. There were a few text boxes, asking for my first (only first, I noted happily, meaning they couldn't get creepy and find me or anything) name, cell phone number, and a recent picture of myself. That last one had me biting my lip. I had a feeling in the pit of my stomach though, so I uploaded a picture taken just last week.

Kieran had taken it when I was not expecting, and I was curled in the corner, sweatshirt wrapped around me, staring into space. I thought I looked kind of out of it, but he said I looked wise. I grinned, and clicked submit, skimming through the "Terms of Agreement", or whatever.

Iclicked the "I accept" button on the "Terms of Agreement" and clicked Submit. The window instantly disappeared and a small little ad box in the middle of the screen said, "Thank you for submitting, we will get back to you soon." We will get back to you soon. What was that suppose to mean? So, they would just call me if I got the part? What? I groaned, stupid, unreliable, uninformative ads.

I sighed, and turned off the computer. "Well that was a waste of time," I muttered to myself. I wandered to my bedroom, and pulled on a big comfy t-shirt and sweatpants. I yanked a brush through my tangled mess of fiery curls, despairing at their unruliness. I glanced at a picture in an open magazine on my desk. Liliana Belle, her long blonde hair perfectly smooth and shimmery. I blew out a sigh, and trooped to the bathroom to brush my teeth.

**Hertfordshire, England**  
(Lily's POV)

I huffed and reluctantly dropped my suitcases on my bunk in the cabin the cast members used. I opened each suitcase and carefully separated my clothes into different piles: Blouses, skirts, jumpers, jeans etc. and placed in my wardrobe. A half-hour had passed before I finished. After I closed the drawers, I wiped the invisible sweat off my brow and stowed my suitcases under the bottom bunk.

I collapsed onto the bed and stared up at the bunk above me. I heard the door slam open, and I rolled my eyes when I heard Scarlett's loud voice ring through the room.

"And I was just like...no!" she practically shouted, heaving her suitcases onto the bottom bunk beside me.

The girl she had been talking to, an extra, nodded rapidly. "I know exactly what you mean," she said.

Once Scarlett spotted me, she gave me a measly grin. "When did you get here? I guess I ought to say it's good to see you."

The other extra, who was just staring at Scarlett, as if she was mesmerized, did not say a word.

"And you are?" I asked.

"Oh, umm...I'm Bell. Uh, I'm a Ravenclaw extra." Her western accent was so thick it sounded like she said "Ravencwa."

I nodded. "Well, you'd better be careful. Some people around here," I looked pointedly at Scarlett," Can be a little mean."

Scarlett turned around and pointed her glaring dagger eyes in my direction. "I don't appreciate you telling the extras I'm a horrible person, Miss Lilly."

I snorted. "Well if I don't tell them, they'll figure it out for themselves soon enough."

She called me a few nasty names, and then stalked off, confused "Ravencwa" extra in tow.

I rolled my eyes and hunted around in my bag for something to read. After some consideration between Gone with the Wind and Little Women, I withdrew my old, wrinkled up copy of Little Women from my messenger bag. Once I started reading, I was immediately engrossed in the book and did not realize it was 6 pm until Bonnie walked into the cabin.

"Hey Lily!" she beamed, running over and giving me a hug. "You won't believe what happened over break, it was AMAZING!"

I rolled my eyes and slipped my bookmark between the pages. "Oh, do tell, Bonnie," I replied, in a voice that made it clear I really did not care.

Bonnie did not notice my tone, and launched into one of her stories.

I rolled over on the bed and opened my book again, rubbing my fingers over the yellowed pages and trying to drown out her words. I tried to nod in the appropriate places, but soon enough I was reabsorbed into my novel, far away.

I had not un-zoned until Bonnie grabbed the book from my grasp, "Did you listen to a word I just said?"

I smiled sarcastically, "Yes Bonnie, you just said how great your break was."

"You know me so well, but no. I was talking about how Scarlett almost got fired," she said.

I raised an eyebrow. "Oh really? What happened?"

Bonnie smiled. "If you don't want to listen to me then I guess I'll just..."

I pulled myself up and jutted my lower lip out. "Oh pretty, pretty please tell me what happened." I said in a mock pleading voice. The tone was ridiculous, but it satisfied Bonnie.

She smiled, "Okay, well Scarlett was found at this place, I don't know the details, but she was found at this place were you had to be 16 to enter but since she is only 15 she had a meltdown. So she started throwing things and then the police got involved, I'm sure you know the rest..."

I raised my eyebrows, "Really? I know Scarlett was nasty but I never knew she was that low..."

Bonnie shrugged and flipped her hair. "I really wasn't surprised."

The screen door slammed open against the edge of the door. "Oh Bonnie!" Scarlett trilled.

Bonnie rolled her eyes, then pasted a smile on her bee-stung lips and whirled to face Scarlett. "Hey there!" she said, her voice phony.

They embraced, Bonnie making fake gagging sounds and masking them with coughing, and then sat down on Scarlett's bed and started trading break-gossip.

I smirked and then placed my book in my messenger bag and buttoned the top. I stood up and waving to Bonnie, walking out threw the screen door. I smiled as I gazed at all the bustling around on the set. I was definitely back.

I then proceeded to walk to set that we used as the Hogwarts castle. I stared up at the topmost tower of the gothic-looking castle as the clouds and wind swirled above it.

The building was much smaller than the exterior shots in the movie showed it, since a great portion of it was computer-generated, but it was still quite large.

The extras were goofing off near the pond, smiling and pushing each other towards it. Just the thought of plunging into the frigid-looking water made me shiver, and I pulled my windbreaker closer around me.

I walked around a couple of times until I ran into Emma, Daniel, and Rupert who ran straight toward me once they spotted me, tackling me with a group hug.

"Your here!" Emma squealed hugging me even tighter.

"Yes, yes, she's here, now must we do this every time a new person shows up?" Rupert asked withdrawing from the hug.

"Aw, come on Rup, you don't want a hug?" Emma said grinning and started to chase Rupert around the set with her arms spread out wide.

Daniel and I exchanged looks then burst out in fits of laughter.

Tom sauntered up and raised his eyebrows. "Emma torturing Rupert, eh?" He asked nonchalantly.

I snorted. "What else is new?" The wind whipped around us, swirling, and lifting my hair like a storm around me. I glanced at Tom through the swirl. He had grown since the last time I had seen him, at least three inches. His hair was lighter, from spending time in the sun over break, and his skin was tanner. His eyes sparkled, and his sweater hinted at newly formed muscles. I tried to pry my eyes away from him, and they flicked over to the pond. I felt a blush creep up my cheeks. What was wrong with me?

"So, you excited?" He asked, rocking back and forth on his heels and his hands in his jean pockets.

"For what?" I asked my eyes fixing on him.

"The movie?" He questioned, as if I had never known the meaning of those words before in my life.

"Oh! Yea! Yea! Of course!" I said finally catching on. Ug, how embarrassing.

We stood awkwardly next to each other in the cold, hands inpockets. We watched Emma and Rupert laughing as Daniel chased them around in a random game of tag.

I rocked back and forth on my heels and bit my lips. I wanted to join into the giggly reunion, but I wanted Tom to do so as well. "Sooo," I began, trying to kindle a conversation.

Right then though, Scarlett sauntered over, pursing her lips in a way I knew she thought was sexy. "Hey guys." she purred, looking right at Tom.

I felt something hot surge in my chest, and wondered why. Was it...jealousy? I shook my head rapidly. No. No, it was not. Why would I be jealous of Scarlett? I mean, just because Tom was looking at her that way, with those eyes and that...no! I dug my fingers into my palm and looked away.

"Oh, hey Scarlett. Lily and I here were just talking about the movie. You excited?" He asked.

She shot me a look then gazed back at Tom with a look of pure admiration, "well, of course, I mean who wouldn't?'

**"**Well apparently this one here," Tom said, jerking his thumb towards me.

My face heated. "I too was excited!" I practically shouted stomping my foot like a 5 year old.

"Okaaay," Scarlett said, turning away and pulling on her micro-mini skirt, smoothing her hair. "Freeeaak."

Why did I do this? Why had I gotten so upset about that? It was not a big deal. It was not really anything. Now Tom thought I was a freak, and Scarlett was busy baring her skinny little legs to Tom.

"You know..." Scarlett said sweetly, flicking her hair out of her face. "I was about to go to the pond and go swimming..."

I turned toward them meeting Tom's gaze, then quickly flinched away.

"Uh...." Tom stuttered looking to me then back to Scarlett.

Scarlett smiled and batted her eyelashes, "Uh...what?"

Tom pasted on a smile. "Well, you see I was just about to ask Lilly here if she wanted to go swimming down at the pond and..." he trailed off, raising his arms in a shrug.

"Oh." Scarlett said. "Ohhh. Oh. Mhmm." Then she slapped on a grin so huge it hurt my eyes, and looped one arm through mine and one arm through Tom's. "Then I guess we can all just go together!" she said in a cheery voice.

I glanced at her arm twined around mine as if it was a poisonous plant and put on a smile of my own, "Riiiight." I replied, wondering exactly why I felt sick inside.


End file.
